terrus_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Legions of the New Varath Empire
Legions of the New Varath Empire Brief History The Imperial Legions were created soon after Vasara Silik was anointed as Emperor of the New Varath Empire as a means to both unify and protect the reborn Empire. The official date of their incorporation is Cath 17th, 7 VR. However, the Legions as they are known today did not come about until the Night Terror War in 23 VR. Citizenship and Service Terms Not all those living within the New Varath Empire are considered Citizens. While most are born as freemen, to become a Citizen, one must show proper loyalty to the Empire. The most common way is to enlist in the Legions. Any who join, man or woman, and serves the requisite 3 year term, is automatically declared a Citizen. Nearly all who join do so merely to receive Citizenship, but some find the Legions to be a welcome home and remain beyond the initial 3 years. Their terms of service are measured in 5 year increments. Legions and the Lords Each Duke of the Empire is allowed to have a maximum of 2 standing Legions and 1 century's worth stationed in various locations in their duchy for defensive purposes. The Emperor, besides having his 2 Legions for his duchy, may also have 1 additional Legion that can be ordered only in the name of the Emperor. In times of declared war, each Duke is allowed an additional Legion, usually drawn from Citizens who have served their initial terms and are willing to rejoin. Counts may only have 1 century under their direct command. Earls may not have any specific Legions, however, most of their personal guards are drawn from ex-Legionaires. Legion Structure Each Legion follows the same personnel structure, which allows recalled Legions to easily intergrate with the pre-existing Legions. Any numbers given are not necessarily exact, as some units will be under or over strength, but the basic system holds true. The basic unit is a Standard Platoon. * 10 Fighter (1st) with spear, shield, short sword, chainmail * 5 Fighter (1st) with longbow, short sword chainmail * 1 Fighter (2nd) with longsword, shield, chainmail. This corporal leads the platoon. The next unit is a Company * 5 Platoons * 1 Fighter (3rd) with greatsword and trained as an Elderitch Knight. Companies are led by Centurions. There are some special platoons. * Healer Platoon ** 10 Cleric (1st) ** 1 Cleric (2) * Cavalry Platoon ** 15 Fighter (1st) with spear, shield, chainmail, shortbow, and mounted on a horse ** 1 Fighter (2nd) with spear, shield, chainmal, scimitar, and mounted on a horse. This Lieutenant commands the cavalry platoon * Arcane Platoon ** 5-7 Arcanists Sorcerers (2nd) A Century is made of the following units * 5 Companies * Healer Platoon * Cavalry Platoon * Fighter (4th) with Greatsword and trained as an Elderitch Knight. This is a Century's Captain. A full Legion is comprised of * 10 Centuries * 2 Arcane Platoons * 1 additional Healer Platoon * 1 additional Cavalry Platoon * 1 Fighter (6th) with Greatsword and trained as an Elderitch Knight. This is the Legion Commander. Other Details of the Legions Centuries and Legions are assisted by non-combatant logistic platoons. Centuries have 1, Legions have 3. Because they are Citizens, many officers are arrogant and abuse their power. Nearly all Legion subunits beyond the Platoon size tend to have a significant number of camp followers. These consist of smiths, farriers, herbalists, prostitutes, and general riff raff. Many are hired or at least partially controlled by the logistic platoons when possible.